


Team Trouble

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Literally just FS Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: The FitzSimmons Trio can cause quite a bit of chaos. But not all chaos is bad, especially not when trying to plan a special breakfast for their parent's anniversary.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Team Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Abby! (@acerobbiereyes on Tumblr!) Just pure FS Domestic adorableness plus their three adorable children. Enjoy!

The Fitz-Simmons trio were quite the resourceful bunch. Cute and clever, Alya, Maisie, and James could do really whatever they put their minds to. Individually, they could get a lot done as they were all independent, inventive, and quick learners. Together, they could cause all sorts of chaos. The house could erupt into explosions of arts and crafts, fights over whose stuff was whose, spare parts they had borrowed from their parents' lab--made in the very large shed in the garden, frogs brought in from the creek, flowers brought in from the garden, and glops of mud tracked into the kitchen through the back door. 

“Shoes outside!” Fitz and Jemma would chorus. But mud, along with all sorts of other outdoor objects, got in anyway. It didn’t help that the trio had convinced their parents that they should own a whole zoo of pets. Goddard, their dog that was part border collie part lab and whole bunch of off-the-wall, often tumbled into the kitchen on the heels of the children with mud on his paws, flowers in his fur, and a dopey smile on his face. Luna, their Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, didn’t cause as many problems as Goddard, but she could still add to the mess if she wanted to. Their cat, Stella, was much calmer than the dogs, but Alya and Maisie were known to send her on a laser-chase in the most inconvenient parts of the house. They ended up having to put up a sign saying “NO LASERS IN THE DINING ROOM,” to drive the message home. 

Alya’s fish, Ariel, Neptune, and Nemo, weren’t that much of a problem, nor was Maisie’s mouse, Minnie. The girls took good care of their pets and loved the animals with their whole hearts. James, too, loved his pets. He had his chickens outside, which he had gotten during his very strong dinosaur phase. There was Rex, Sara, and Raptor, and it was one of his favorite things to go out and collect eggs with his da. 

Not all of the Fitz-Simmons family chaos was bad. In fact, often it was good chaos. New ways to get their chores done faster, inventions to feed the fish, teamwork that allowed them to reach the candy their parents tucked away. And, on special days, a way to make breakfast.

“I can’t tell if it’s done,” Maisie said, peering into the toaster on her tiptoes. 

Alya, the oldest at age eleven, finished sliding the scrambled eggs off the pan before answering her sister. 

“Does it smell like burning?” she asked.

“No,” Maisie said. She leaned over the toaster again, her blonde curls dangling a little too close to the appliance. Alya rushed to her sister and pulled her back a little, tucking the hair behind her ear like she saw her parents so often do. 

“What?” Maisie asked. 

“You nearly burned your hair off. Wouldn’t want to wake up mum and da on their anniversary with your head on fire.”

Maisie stuck out her tongue leaving Alya to roll her eyes before turning to their baby brother. The five year old had been left in charge of entertaining Goddard, a very important task as the loveable lump was known to swipe things from the counter if not distracted. 

“Can’t I just give him one more bit of ham?” James asked for the hundredth time, scratching behind Goddard’s ear. He was sat cross-legged on the floor and still in his dinosaur pajamas. He never truly gave up his love for the ancient animals. 

Alya ruffled her brother’s head of dark hair, “you already gave him half the package. If Goddard eats any more, there won’t be any left for the breakfast.”

“Toast’s done,” Maisie said excitedly, skipping over to her siblings with the slices of bread. 

“So are the eggs,” Alya said, taking the toast and putting it with her plate of eggs. “And the kettle is boiled, so now we just need to finish up with the ham.” She then took out the package of thickly cut ham and added to each plate a slice of that too. Seeing one slice was left, she split it into four. Maisie took her portion happily while Alya put hers in her mouth before handing James his share. She gave the fourth piece to a very grateful Goddard. 

Meanwhile, back in their bedroom, Fitz and Jemma laid in bed, Fitz’s arm wrapped around Jemma’s waist and his nose in the crook of her neck.

“I think they think they’re being quiet,” he mumbled, causing Jemma to laugh. 

“I’m sure Alya is trying to be, Maisie thinks she is, and James is actually succeeding.” James was the shy one of the trio, taking after his da. 

There was the loud bang of one of the cupboards shutting and Jemma had to turn into Fitz to muffle her laughter. 

“Shhh,” Fitz said, trying not to laugh too but smiling at the sweetness of their children, “I think they’re coming. Close your eyes.”

Both Jemma and Fitz shut their eyes tight, slowing their breathing in mock sleep. It was only for a moment though as the door burst open and the trio bounced into the room. 

“Surprise!” Maisie cheered, one hand out in a flourish as the other held onto Goddard’s collar. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Alya added. She was holding the tray of breakfast in bed, so she couldn’t provide the same dramatic presentation as her sister. 

“We made breakfast,” James said matter-of-factly, his pink cheeks pulled into a smile. 

Fitz and Jemma sat up, letting the covers fall as they greeted their children. 

“You made us breakfast?” Jemma bubbled, holding out her arms for her son. He jumped onto the bed and climbed over to give her a hug, nodding into her shoulder. 

“And tea,” Maisie said, letting go of Goddard who tackled Fitz. Once the dog had calmed in his lap, Fitz reached over and kissed Maisie’s cheek, tucking an escaped curl behind her ear. He pulled in Alya too, once the tray had been set down, and kissed the top of her head. 

“What did we do to get so lucky?” he said. And he held his family close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
